The present invention relates to a device for preventing reverse gear buzzing in a manual transmission.
As a reverse shifting operation in a manual transmission is conducted generally when the vehicle is stopped, in most cases reverse gear change has been performed by a selective sliding mesh unit of the reverse idler gear and no synchromesh unit has been provided. Thus, especially at the quick reverse gear change, the input shaft continues its inertial rotation to cause the clash of each gear when the reverse idler gear is meshed with a reverse gear, resulting in gear buzzing and consequently unpleasant feeling of the driver, and sometimes the shift feeling becomes worse, or the gear teeth may be broken in the worst case. As simple means for preventing the gear buzzing, there has been proposed an individual synchromesh unit for the reverse, but it is difficult to obtain a space for mounting the synchromesh unit and the provision of the unit increases in cost and weight, so such an individual synchromesh unit for the reverse will result in an undesirable means.